


The Days of You and I

by delixate



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adorable Fluff, College, F/M, Friendship, WAFF, short little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delixate/pseuds/delixate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the tumblr prompt; Give me 5 bucks, I’ll explain later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Days of You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :) xx

"Bellamy," she hissed, and he had to smile. As much as she pissed him off, he enjoyed her company. This didn't mean, however, he was going to give in to whatever crazy idea she had planned. "Are you listening?"

The people sitting next to them turned around, giving the pair dirty looks. Bellamy tried not to flush as turned his attention back to the front. His professor was somewhat of a celebrity on campus, it it took Bellamy a year of extra credit just to get put on the waiting list. 

Clarke always said he was a goody-two-shoes whenever Octavia shared the story about how he got into all his classes, which Bellamy found ludicrous. Just because he wanted to be a history teacher (which required a lot of extra work, by the way) did not make him boring, thank you very much. It was just Clarke being hypocritical an-

Speak of the devil. That little wrench was poking him.

"Bellamy," she said, louder this time, digging her finger into his side, making him jump away, his elbow bumping into the girl next to him. He sent her an apologetic smile before facing the front again.

Clarke stopped, bored that he wasn't paying attention, and he smirked. Now, back to paying attentio-

Wait.

"Clarke," he said, turning slightly to the blonde on his left, angling his body so he was facing her but so it also looked like he was paying attention to the lecture. "What are you doing here? How did you get in here? This isn't even your class!"

Clarke just smirked and stared at the front. 

"Clarke!" Bellamy hissed, shaking her shoulder. He couldn't help it; he was curious. 

(He also wanted to know why she wanted him in the first place.)

Eventually, (thanks to his awesome skills) she caved in.

"I need five bucks," she said calmly, putting her palm out in front of him in a 'give me money' action. 

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Give me five bucks, it's urgent. I'll explain later."

Bellamy just rolled his eyes, determined not to give in to her request.

"Pleaseee?"

No. Not the puppy dog eyes. No.

Growing up raising Octavia, Bellamy thought he had become immune to the dark hole that was puppy dog eyes. Upon meeting Clarke Griffin, however, things changed drastically.

Sighing he reached into his pockets and pulled out a ten dollar note. Bellamy knew for a fact that he had a fiver somewhere, but if Clarke needed money so urgently that she was willing to break into his class, he reasoned that it was worth it.

(Plus, Bellamy rather enjoyed the smile on Clarke's face when he goes above and beyond the call of duty. Take now for instance; he can barely focus on anything else because she's smiling at him like he gave her the world.

He wished he had.)

"What do you need money for, anyway?"

She just smiled.

"Clarke, you're not on drugs are you?"

She laughed silently at this, which was so not the reaction that Bellamy wanted.

"Drugs would cost a hundred times more than this, you know that right?"

Bellamy sighed and pushed her elbow of the arm rest. This was his class; he's paying for it so goddamn it, he's getting the armrest.

"Well luckily I'm not a drug dealer then," Bellamy replied.

"Yeah, you'd be pretty shit at it."

That's it.

Bellamy lent forward so his body lent against hers, making sure his sides were practically suffocating hers. He tried to ignore the pain of the armrest that was digging into his stomach, because he was touching Clarke Griffin and it was glorious yet daunting at the same time.

Clarke let out a small whimper, and Bellamy had to smirk to cover up the fact that a million different thoughts (most of them dirty) had flowed through his mind.

Bellamy had no idea how long they stayed frozen in that position, could have been an hour, could have been a second.

"Bellamy," she said softly, and Bellamy smiled.

"What?"

"Lets go."

In the end, the puppy dog eyes won out.

\----

"Ice cream? You did all of that for ice cream?"

"Ice cream is a vital nutrient-"

"Clarke."

"Shut up and eat your ice cream Bell."


End file.
